Powerless
by suddenwaves
Summary: In a world where slavery is uncommon but not unheard of, Blaine Anderson has fallen prey to his submissive desires. Claimed and owned by the meanest dom in Lima, he is abused and broken.


**Hi! So this is something i've wanted to write for a while now.. I won't give anything away but it's going to start out with plenty of Seblaine. Total master/slave exchange, abuse, humiliation. Don't read if uncomfortable. Things will get better eventually.**

Blaine Anderson knelt on the ground next to his master's chair, inwardly sighing and stifling a yawn as he waited for his master to be done with his dinner party. His master loved having friends over for dinner, but for Blaine it just meant being used in front of his master's friends as they passed snide, crude remarks about him. At least his master never let his friends use him, and for that Blaine was grateful. He didn't like it when his master humiliated him in front of strangers, but it was better than being pimped out like a whore.

Blaine kept his eyes lowered and fixed on his master's shoes. He blinked a few times, willing himself to stay alert. The slave was exhausted. His ass was sore from being used by his master all night long, he had barely gotten two hours of sleep before he had to get up to start the preparations for his master's latest social gathering. He had spent the entire day cleaning the apartment, making it spotless for his master's friends, not to mention the spread he had single handedly prepared for dinner, which he hadn't been given a single bite of. But Blaine was used to going hungry. He just hoped the night would end without his master taking him in front of his friends. He was much too tired for another round of fucking, especially on an empty stomach.

The slave was pleasantly surprised when his master handed him a small plate with a single buttered dinner roll on it. His master must be in a good mood. "Eat, pretty boy. You're in for a rough night." Blaine shivered under the sound of his master's sugary voice. He knew he was stupid to hope he'd be spared for the night. The only reason his master had his friends over was to show him off, to show everyone how completely powerless Blaine was and in doing so fully display his dominance and strength. Blaine accepted the plate, resigned to his fate. He picked up the bun in his hand, and was about to bring it to his mouth when he felt his master's hand coming to rest on his head. Blaine froze. "Not going to say thank you? Maybe being fed is a kindness you don't deserve." The slave panicked. He was starving and small as the dinner roll was he was sure he wouldn't survive the night without it. He put the roll back on the plate and set it aside. His permission to eat had been revoked, and he knew he was going to have to do some groveling now. This was ultimately just another one of his master's sick games. He hadn't given Blaine permission to speak, so it was unreasonable for him to expect Blaine to thank him, but they both knew it mattered not. Blaine was completely at the mercy of the cruel man he was kneeling before.

Blaine pressed his forehead to the ground. "Sorry, master, thank you, master. I'm an ungrateful little bitch. Please let me eat the food you've graciously given to me that i don't deserve. I'm here to serve you, food or not, but please, please, master, let me eat so i can serve you better."

His master laughed, as did the rest of the dinner table. "Did he just call himself an ungrateful little bitch? Damn, Sebastian, what sick things have you been doing to that little slut? I've never seen one so willing to degrade himself like that, and in front of strangers too!"

The stranger's words hit blaine like a bucket of ice water. He knew it was humiliating to beg for food like a dog, but it was survival 101 when it came to being Sebastian Smythe's slave. His master's brain was twisted. Every day, Blaine fell prey to whatever sick game he wanted to play. He'd done more humiliating things than beg for food in front of strangers before, but it still hit him hard that he was willing to, like the stranger pointed out, degrade himself like that, even if he knew he had no choice.

Sebastian Smythe smiled at his friend. "I guess i just know how to make a bitch a bitch. Teach it its place, you know? Most masters these days are way too lenient with their slaves, it's disgusting. Up, Blaine." The master turned back to his slave. On his feet now Sebastian loomed over the still kneeling form of his slave. Blaine got to his feet immediately, the sad little bun still sitting on the plate on the floor. He knew his speech did no good, he would still not be allowed to eat. Keeping his eyes lowered to the ground Blaine waited for whatever game his master wanted to play tonight.

"Since you begged so prettily i will let you eat tonight, out of the goodness of my heart. And you're right, you're here to serve. You're nothing more than a fucktoy for me to use whenever i please. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, master."

Sebastian smiled as he bent down to pick up the bun from the plate on the floor. "You know how you were saying how if you ate you'd serve me better?" He brought the bun to Blaine's lips, teasing. "I'm curious, and i'm sure my friends are too, to see exactly what you meant by that.. so why don't you eat so you can show us all?"

Everyone cheered, amused at the display taking place in front of them. "EAT!" Sebastian screamed. Blaine fell to his knees in fear. His master threw the bread on the floor. Blaine, still shivering, hurried to grab the small bun from the floor and devoured it in a few seconds. It did nothing to satisfy his hunger, but it was better than nothing.

"Clean up the table, you have ten minutes. And then i want you in the sitting room." Sebastian then bent to whisper in his slave's ear, "And i want you naked, on all fours. You will crawl in, your perfectly fuckable ass on display, and you will beg for my cock. And i will fuck you until your ass bleeds while my friends watch. And you will thank me for the honour of serving me. If you please me i'll let you have more leftovers. If you don't, i'll spank you so hard you won't be able to sit for two months. Do you understand me, slut?"

"Yes, master." came the reply. Blaine's insides trembled. In a final act of submission he lowered his head to kiss his master's shoes and kept his eyes lowered to the ground as his master and his friends stalked out of the dining room. He was in for a rough night.

**Oh god, i hate myself. But Seblaine's just the beginning. More explanations on how Blaine became Sebastian's slave in the next chapter. Reviews will make me continue. :**


End file.
